U belong witfh me
by XxMidniteCandyBlossomxX
Summary: A tru lov story about a grol with hidden powers and a dark seacrit


~~~Chapter 1: Prince~~~

Hi my name is Eleanor Rosemary Midnight Starcry Thornbrush and I have shoulder-length pallid white hair like shimmering stardust, with streaks of vivid hues of red. I love to dine at Starbucks with an aromatic Mochaccino and a warm, simple baguette. I dress in modest pastels of only my favorite brands, such as Aeropostale, American Eagle, Justice, and Abercrombie and Fitch. I despise those beings who shop at a store called Hot Topic and wear depressing attire, as though they were constantly in mourning of a loved one. I just don't understand why they have to act like their life is so miserable, like they all have food to eat and a roof over their heads, so what's even the problem? There are starving children in Africa, for God's sake! It's not like depression is even real, it's just something the internet made up. I think that Donald Trump could help this. With him as our leader, the emos will be eradicated from our country once and for all! I found him to be helpful on one particular day, June 26th 2015.

That day was the worst day of my life. I was walking down the hall in my high school, Western Eastern Southern Christian Republican "Equality" White Highschool, when I heard the announcement. I passed the band room and glared at all the pathetic nerds as it was spoken.

"Attention, WESCR"E"W children," our beloved prince(ipal), Donald Trump, said over the loudspeaker. "I have some unfortunate news to share with all of you. It seems that the Supreme Court has betrayed our Christian values and legalized the sinful marriage between man and man, and woman and woman."

Next to me, I saw a pair of gothic boys almost cry while they hugged each other tightly. As the taller one, Sammy, stood up and started to say "Guys, we have something to confess to you all," the whole band held their breath, as they said "We are a dedicated couple" the Anti-Gay Christian Purity Officers of the senior class came marching down the hall in full uniform. The officers wore Nike shoes, Nike shirts, Nike socks and Nike khakis. The smaller gaymo (gay emo- EW!), Damian, screamed as they dragged both of them away to the Correction Hall.

I scoffed and peered over my shoulder as they were taken away. This was just the norm at WESCR"E"W; the entire district, even kids at the elementary school, had this system! Our beautiful system made sure that no gays would taint our children's innocence. I walked down the hall to my next class, Christian values. I passed the closed door to the Correction Hall, where I could hear muffled screaming of agony behind the door. Damian sat on the floor outside the door, sobbing uncontrollably next to one of the Officers who stood guard. The screaming stopped momentarily and the door opened and the other gay was thrust inside, still crying loudly. He looked like a train wreck and it was so pathetic. I kept walking because if I paid any more attention to those sinners I would become infected with their stupidity. I went to my next class and was very happy because we were doing a lesson on why gays are going to hell to combat the court decision.

Later that day, another announcement was broadcasted over the school. As the lovely Donald Trump said in his creamy voice "WESCR"E"W, with much enthusiasm I am announcing that the band has been discontinued. The student council has ruled this because we are afraid that they will spread the infection of "homosexuals". We are now welcoming two new perfectly straight white cis-male students to the school, Sam and Damian. They are to be welcomed with good regards and warm hugs. Except for the males in the school who are not allowed to hug them because that's against the rules." My eyelids fluttered as I heard his voice. Oh, how I wanted him. I blushed at my sinful thoughts.

Donald Trump was at the door to my classroom. "Eleanor Rosemary Midnight Starcry Thornbush, please come to the principal's office immediately."

I smiled sexily. "Call me Rose," I said seductively to the attractive 69 year old man.

I went to his office and we made passionate love on his desk. His hot banana was so big and firm, it made me want to scream. "Harder, principal Trump!" I moaned seductively.

"Please," he grunted erotically, "call me Prince Trumpy~."

Our love was hot and sensual and breathtaking and lasted an entire two minutes. "Wow," I gasped. "That was amazing, Prince Trumpy!"

Prince Trumpy kissed me passionately. "I love you, Rose," he said dreamily, "but we have to keep our love a secret. It is forbidden for a principal and a student to be in love."

"Probably because it's statutory rape," I scoffed. "But it's not like rape is real or anything. A woman's body exists for the sole purpose of pleasuring a man."

"When I'm president," he whispered, "I'll fix everything. There'll be no more gays, no more rape charges, no more mexicans or muslims. Finally, we'll have liberty and justice for all."

"It sounds beautiful," I said really happily. "Please, allow me to share this new America with you, when you make America great again."

"Not just great," he said. "Perfect."

~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~

A.N.: Michelle: HAIIIii guyzzz tan'ks 4 readin moi story do u like it so far?/ I kno u do!1 tan'ks for the good reviews! 3333 Just wait in the next chapta Rose wil go on a date wif her new boyfriend! Hez so hotttttt I wish he waz mai boifriend omgggg Just u wait it''s beautifull

A.N. Geoffrey: Hello I'm grammar check. This fanfiction is going to bet the best goddamn thing you have ever read in your whole entire pitiful, useless life. Consider yourself blessed and your sins cleansed. I would clean up Michelle's AN but she wanted it to be sincere.


End file.
